


Let's get ready to rumble

by MiraSun



Series: Miras Wrestling Canon [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstage, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Royal Rumble, just love, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: One night and everybody is for himself. All of our men are behind the scenes. Even Jimmy Jacobs and Dean with his injured arm are present.There is much tension and much relive, when the male Royal Rumble begin and brings some surprises with it.Read, what happend in "my little canon" that night!





	Let's get ready to rumble

**Author's Note:**

> A little OS.  
> I hope you like it, since I really felt again the need to write this piece. I had this image present in my head and was just relieved after I finished it.

"Shock the system!" The first words of the theme from the undisputed era drove the manic crowd of Philadelphia crazy. But no one was as surprised as Jimmy Jacobs was.

It had already been a special night since he was backstage at the Royal Rumble. To explain the situation for someone who doesn't know, he was there despite the fact that he had been released last year from his WWE duties. He hadn't parted in the best way and after his release he spoke out, not in an inappropriate way, but with true words and not to make friends.  
But there he was and didn't sneaked in and hide somewhere.   
He was the plus one of Adam Cole, not invited but accepted. It started the night before when Adam had approached his General Manager William Regal and let the little secret slip. He and Jimmy had been dating for some month and started to admit that it might be a relationship.  
That got them the foot in the door. Jimmy and Adam weren't shy to confess they were a couple even tho were still some resentments on gay people in Wrestling Business. Jimmy always fought the haters and Adam was just as cocky as always. He just wouldn't allow anybody to hinder him from doing anything.  
That was the simple reason Jimmy could stay close to Adam and his Wrestling colleague during the NXT PPV and could even stay behind the curtain at the Royal Rumble.

As the music of Adam Cole hit after the buzzing sound, Jimmy sat together with Dean Ambrose in Seth Rollins locker room.  
Some of you might know that Dean and Seth were married for almost 9 months now. Seth was already competing in the Rumble and Dean had to look from the outside since he was injured. His surgical repaired arm was strapped tight in a brace.   
He and Jimmy weren't close friends, but it was okay for the night. Hell, Seth's former single locker room changed in the last year to a large meeting point for all of their friends. Even Renee took their breaks in here, since she belonged to the pack.

But in this moment there were just the two left with a screen to watch the show, as the big surprise shocked the system and the fans and even the grown man. "What the fuck!" Dean murmured in his harsh voice, while Jimmy squealed like a teenage girl during a concert of the preferred boy group. "This bastard!" Jimmy yelled. "He said, he wanted to go over for the GMs, to get a little familiar with them! And now he's in the fucking MATCH!" Jimmy was furious, scuffing his hair and fidgeting. "I hate your squeeze a little." the blond male muttered. Dean pulled one leg up and put his arm around one knee. His heart was aching. He had wrestling in his blood and being strapped to the bench was hard. Seeing his lover enter the rumble despite the fact, he would have a match later where he had to defend the Tag Team Titels, which he wasn't holding with him, was even more sour, but Jimmy's lover being a surprise entrant… it seemed like everybody was in this stupid match, but him. Roman, his big bro, was already preparing for his entrance.  
Jimmy turned to him. "At least Seth told you, that he's in." The other just shook his head. "You worked for some years in this company, Jacobs… you should know, that some things they tell you five minutes prior and shove you almost in your underwear through the curtain. He probably could only change." he explained his view and shook softly the shoulder of the smaller one. "Gosh, this is so stupid!" Jimmy muttered and scuffed his hair again. "He had a brutal match last night and now this? He should have declined! You see, he's taped up!" Jimmy pointed at the TV. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sometimes Jacobs, I really forget what a tough fucker you can be. Especially when you wine like that. You did worse to your body, may I remember you that you are out to compete for a match at the moment? In WWE you never decline a rumble, especially not as NXT Talent. So be little more Zombie, Princess!"  
Jimmy just shook his head a little annoyed by Dean. "Not everybody is an emotional cold as you are, Mox! I'm just concerned… and if you would have looked a little more after yourself you wouldn't have your arm in a brace right now!" the angry answer followed. Jimmy wasn't up to joke, not for a bit. "Are you trying to get me angry?" Dean asked calmly, but you could hear in his voice that Jimmy had grit his gear. Both stared at each other, blue eyes locked with the almost black ones of Jimmy and nobody wanted to back up. Then another buzzing sound introduced the next entrant and broke the stare down. They looked at the screen and hearing the music. "Orton…" Dean muttered. "Fuck…" Jimmy sighed "It's getting harder!" – "Jup!" the blond guy returned "But look, they work together at least!" The little fight had calmed down and peace filled the room once again.

The first one who had to head back in the backstage area was Adam. Jimmy jumped up and raced up to Gorilla for his lover. Dean followed slow-paced with one hand in his pants pocket. He saw how the slightly taller male fell into the arms of his black haired flamboyant man.   
“That was… stupid!” Adam sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover, so he would not collapse on the floor. He was visible tired and even he had just been some minutes in this match, Dean understood how beat up Adam must fell. He knew what was coming for him, but for Adam Cole Bay Bay this was something new. He raced up and tried to accomplish everything in the beginning, but the Rumble was a marathon, not a sprint. “You… fucktard!” Jimmy murmured brushing the wet sweaty hair out of Adam’s face. Their lips met for a short second before they parted again. Adam's smile lit up his face as he smirked at his boyfriend. “I hadn’t had the time to tell you. I just was on my way back to you as Regal approached me and told me he had to pick two guys for the rumble. I was one of them.” Jimmy just shook his head, pressing his lips in a desperate way against Adam’s mouth. “I hate you! I hate you since you made it in the rumble in your first year and I will never do this!” he whispered under his breath. “I hated you, because I hoped you would win it!” he confessed.  
“I. Just. Wanna. Puke.” Dean muttered grimacing. The other two men shot with their views up. It wasn’t something new, that Dean earn angry looks for his lack of emotional sense. “Don’t look at me like I shot a baby bunny. You both are disgustingly in love and sound like a bunch of… pre pubertal teens.” He defended himself as answer to the angry look and raised his one good hand. Jimmy just shook his head.  
"Ambrose, the more I get to know you, the more I get the feeling that you are fun at parties!" Adam answered in a sarcastic way. Dean didn't like the guy for no apparent reason, but he didn't hate him, too. But the blonde male had to admit that Adam was as hard to shut up as he was. "I really think that I am pretty fun at parties!” Dean answered with a bold smirk, while Adam rolled his eyes. How could you describe Dean Ambrose without words? Just roll your eyes, everybody does that in his presents.   
“You both shut up!” Jimmy muttered. He dragged Adam some steps to the side and let him sink on a chair. They surly could go back to the locker room, but Adam needed some time to catch his breath again, now the adrenalin was washed out of his system. He leaned forward and sighed out loud. 

Roman walked over. Before the match he needed a quiet minute, but he was ready now and was about to compete. “Is the little one sick?” he asked Dean as he went over. Dean just shook his head. “Just tired… you’re up next?” the blond one asked his brother form another mother and Roman nodded slowly. “Watch after Seth, alright?” he asked and earned a smile from the Samoan. “Sure, like brothers do.” Dean surveyed him and shook his head. “Back in the day I used to smile just like that every time I wanted to bring him into trouble. What are you up to?” Rome just shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing!” he muttered and was saved by the clock which started to tick down. “I’ve to go!” he said goodbye and headed to the curtain. Dean shook his head. "I don't believe you!" he yelled after Roman. The Samoan shot a grin at him over his shoulder but then vanished to enter the stage.  
Dean turned back to Jimmy and Adam. "Everything alright with the big dog?" Dean didn't know if Jimmy was mocking his Samoan or if he really asked that question. "I think. Ro is the guy of us three who has the least problems. Yeah, there are some big guys who tried to kill him, but that happens to all of us." the blond one returned calm like always and pushed his hands in his pockets. "You feel better, Cole?" he didn't want to talk about himself and hoped that these two were self-centered enough.   
"I know you're not interested, but since you asked… my ribs hurt, but I'll survive." the NXT Star answered. "I dare you to survive!" Jimmy muttered and shook Adam's at his shoulder. The blond male groaned clinging his side. Both would have chatted more, but the hall was roaring. Roman had entered the rumble and started to clear up the ring. Dean looked over and watched the match on a screen. He didn't hear the commentary, but the sound in the hall and the pictures told enough. At first O'Neil left the ring, then Rome tried to eliminate the Miz. It didn't work well since his minions interfered. A double punch and both went down.  
"Will Seth help him?" Jimmy asked. Dean just nodded. Sure Seth would help him. A little smile grew on his lips as he saw Seth stomp Miz to the ground. He liked that his lover showed his old move again, turning more and more back to the man he fell in love with so many years ago. But his smile faded as a two men powerbomb followed. Just two. Dean turned away from the screen. No he didn't want to get angry, but he felt his blood boil. He was angry at Joe. Yeah, the other Samoan was injured, too, but sure as hell not as worse as he was. This stupid ass cost him the rumble, he costed him WrestleMania… he hated him from the bottom of his heart.  
"Woa woa woa!" Jimmy yelled what made Dean to turn back to the screen again. What he saw was Seth falling over the top rope. The one how brought him there was Roman. "This fucker!" Dean groaned with a smile on his lips, just like Seth smiled. He didn't watch his back and Roman showed him exactly that. Always watch your back in the rumble. 

After some moments Seth stumbled in the back and jerked back as he surprisingly saw his friends there. "You see that?" he asked and a smirk was on his lips and wild hair. He pointed back at the ring. "I saw you flying!" Dean answered. Seth approached him and wrapped his arms around his lover for just a friendly hug. He pulled him close and just held him in his arm. "I missed you in the match!" Seth whispered, while Dean groaned under his breath. "It was torture not to kick your butt, babe!"  
"You finished?" Adam asked short with a bland grin on his lips. "You were parted for just half an hour and cling on each other like it had been years." Jimmy muttered with the exact same grin.

~

"I'm biased. You know who I'm rooting for!" Finn answered, while he poured water over his head. He been in the last four, fought for almost an entire hour and it wasn't something to be ashamed of. He was eliminated by Cena.  
Now he was sitting in Seth's locker room with the rest of them. Like Seth's and Dean's marriage, was Finn's relationship outed yet, too. So the locker room of his friends was a save spot for them, so he agreed with Shin, that they would meet after the match right here.   
"And you know that we have another opinion in this!" Seth answered. He had rubbed his head dry with a towel. The brown haired male had yet another match waiting for him, so there was no use in showering, but at least he didn't want to sit here soaked in sweat. The Rumble match was in the last minutes. Roman and Shinsuke were the last in the ring and fight a bitter fight.  
"How you feel?" Finn looked up. "I don't know… numb… sore… confused… One time, I almost kiss him in the middle of the ring, just because he was there and I was plain happy!" Finn sighed and shook his head, sinking down on a bench. But on his lips there were this bright smile that was cemented in his face for weeks and lit it up happy. Seth knew what he must feel and was happy as well.  
"You might would have won the rumble with that tactic!" Seth answered. Both chuckled, as suddenly Jimmy rose his voice. "Oh, my…" he yelled, but there wasn't a finish yet. The air got thick and everybody felt silent, just to breath up when a decisions was close. But suddenly it got loud and everybody yelled up.  
"SHIN!" Finn screamed while the rest groaned. Roman flew out of the ring and now it was clear. Shinsuke was going to WrestleMania!

The room was filled with tension and excitement. It seemed to take an eternity, but then Roman entered the Locker first.  
He looked in keen faces staring at him. It seemed like he took a moment to survey everybody who was in this room and then a nod followed. "The right man had won!" was the only sentence he said before he opened the door a little wider and behind him, the Japanese man appeared.  
Rome guided Shinsuke with a hand on his shoulder in to the room. A sign that he respected him.

But then Finn jumped happily into the arm of the taller male. He wrapped his arms around him and their lips met for a passionate kiss. Shinsuke caught him, held him tight in his arm, so Finn wouldn't fell down on the ground. He pressed the sweaty Irish close to his own body.  
"I would have killed you, when you hadn't made it!" the Irish whispered against the lips of the other, before another kiss started which broke Shinsuke. "Why kill me?" he asked with his bright and happy smile on his lips. "Because I beat ya?" the question followed in his audible accent combined with snickering. Shinsuke's arms were placed around the hips of Finn, he now lowered his lover down and his bold grin faded as he became aware of the fact that he wasn't alone with him in this room.  
He knew it, but as Finn jumped and he pulled him up, Suke was complete concentrated on his lover. "Sorry!" he whispered and lowered his view. "I… was just… a little excided." He muttered, wrapping an arm around his body middle.

"Oh shut up!" Dean was loud as usual and faced the grown Japanese man. He patted Shinsuke's shoulder with his good hand. "Congratz for that win. You got lucky, I wasn't in it!" Dean shook the tall man slightly. Shinsuke had the power to look always like a school boy, even with his tall stature and his unconventional haircut. How he smiled in private made him look completely innocent. "You should be happy, you weren't in it!" he returned and destroyed the innocent look. "Why that?" Dean returned almost guessing what he wanted to say. Shinsuke's smile lit up his face and showed his laughter lines. "Because I would have kicked ya head!" immediately he giggled like a little boy. "One day, when Finn isn't watching… I kill you!" Dean snickered, pushing Shinsuke away.  
He sank next to Roman on the bench, while the others used the moment to congratulate Shinsuke by themselves. Dean rubbed over Roman's shoulder. "You did well!" The Samoan was completely tired, but shook his head. "Maybe, but at the moment… I'm just too tired to realize. I really wanted that choice…" Roman told Dean. "So you could face Lesnar?" Dean asked. Roman's view shot up. He shook his head. "I would have done the same as Shin, go for AJ! Not that he's easier to beat, but I've more respect for him. He's been a better champ and a better man. Lesnar is just… a physical dominant asshole." Dean leaned slightly against his taller friend. "Then it's time that someone messes with him."  
Roman pushed this injured friend careful away. "I like that idea. You could send your husband on this adventure!" Dean's view shot fearful up to Roman. "Shut up!" he hissed to his friend. Roman knew, that Dean wanted everything, but not another Seth vs. Lesnar match. It was just a joke. Roman knew, that at the moment Seth wasn't capable of beating Lesnar. Roman knew, he would have to do that.  
"What are you muttering about?" Seth approached both friends. Finn and Shinsuke left the room separately, but seemingly happy. Seth guessed that the sex for both men would be awesome the next month leading up to WrestleMania.   
"I'm just annoying Roman for eliminating you!" Seth leaned against the sitting Dean, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. So I got a little rest before my Tag Team match." He felt Dean shiver a little. Yeah, his husband didn't like the fact at all that he was teaming with Jordan. And Seth was full annoyed as well, but it was important like any other match for him.

His hands brushed careful over Dean's back and he remembered last year's rumble. He wasn't even in the arena. He had to watch from their hotel room and the night after that, he got injured.   
Seth's hands found Dean's silky soft hair. It seemed that the royal rumble just wasn't their night, but Mania would be it. Seth didn't know how, but he promised himself that he would make their first marriage anniversary to something special. "I love you, darling!" he silently whispered.


End file.
